The present invention relates to a knee airbag apparatus and a method for folding the same, and more particularly, a knee airbag apparatus and a method for folding the same, which are capable of preventing an airbag cushion part from turning or swaying while the airbag cushion part is deployed.
In general, a vehicle includes an airbag installed to protect a passenger. The airbag may be installed at various positions depending on a body part to be protected. A knee airbag is disposed in front of a front seat. The knee airbag includes an airbag cushion part which is folded in a housing. The airbag cushion part includes a main folding part formed by folding the airbag cushion part a plurality of times in the widthwise direction of an inflator and side folding parts formed by folding both sides of the airbag cushion part in the longitudinal direction of the inflator.
Since the inflator has an outlet formed at one end or one side thereof, the outlet of the inflator is connected to one side of the airbag cushion part. Thus, since gas is first supplied to the side folding part at the one side, the deployment speed of the side folding part at the other side becomes different from the deployment speed of the side folding part at the one side. Therefore, the deployment of the airbag cushion part may be delayed, and the airbag cushion part may turn or sway to the side when the airbag cushion part is deployed.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1406608 registered on Jun. 3, 2014 and entitled “Knee airbag of vehicle glove box”.